¡Vámonos a Tokio!
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Final alternativo de "Transcribiendo mi propia historia"


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _Un poco Occ en los personajes._

 _NA:_

 _Este OS es un final alternativo de "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Si no has leído la historia puedes consultarla en el siguiente link, recuerda quitar los espacios:_

 _www. fanfiction s /10951067 /1/ Transcribiendo- mi-propia- historia_

 _Si no pueden entrar, pueden buscar en mi perfil la historia._

 _Sin más que decir por hoy, les dejare la historia._

 **¡Vámonos a Tokio!**

Aquella fiesta le estaba fastidiando, aunque fuera su graduación no había nada más que fumar e ignorar aquellas chicas que llegaban a hablarle.

Y es que después de cinco años la situación era la misma, salía con algunas mujeres que se le llegaban a hacer interesantes, pero nunca le llegó a interesas alguna realmente para comenzar a tener una relación. Con sus 25 años, una mujer no le caería mal, pero no quería a cualquier mujer, la seguía queriendo a ella. Solo a ella.

Sintió un codazo junto a él, molesto giro a reclamarle a Kankuro por haberlo hecho, pero esté fue el que tomo la palabra.

—Amigo—Murmuró asustado— Mira a la entrada.

Cansado llevó sus ojo perlas a donde Kankuro le avisaba, pero no encontraba nada relevante, solo gente bailando, adornos del salón y una chica sola y muy mal arreglada para una graduación. Tenía el cabello revuelto, castaño y rizado, una chaqueta negra, pantalones azules y botines negros. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitar muchas veces al mismo tiempo, cómo si este reconociera de lo que se tratara.

Llevo sus dedos al cigarrillo de la boca, lo aparto y sacó el humo para volverlo a meter y lentamente caminar a aquella mujer, sintiendo un imán dentro de él, y de ella, pues la mujer al verlo, no camino a él, si no que corrió rápidamente.

A medida de que se acercaba notaba cada aspecto de la mujer, tenía un cuerpo maduro y con curvas muy bien marcadas, pestañas largas, ojos chocolates y grandes, labios besables, labios de él y esa sonrisa…

De nuevo llevó los dedos al cigarro y lo apartó de sus labios, sacó el humo pero en lugar de volver a meter el cigarrillo a su boca, lo dejo caer al piso para darle un pisotón y apagarlo, ya no lo necesitaba.

— ¡Neji! — Grito dicha mujer mientras se le abalanzaba y abrazaba.

—Tenten— La nombró, mientras la atrapaba y estrujaba rápidamente— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? — Preguntó, tratándose de calmar.

—Si quieres me voy— Se comenzó a separar lentamente.

—No quiero— La abrazó rápidamente— No de nuevo.

—Después de terminar mi carrera en Londres, me di cuenta que mi lugar es contigo— Murmuró, sintiendo la calidez que el abrazo le daba.

El Hyuga no hizo nada, solo sonrió, estaba feliz, mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuatro años después_

Se encontraba en una sala bastante amplia, algunos detalles barrocos sin contar las grandes plantas que tenía, se sentí a gusto, sobre sus piernas la mirada encontró una computadora portátil s, con el programa de Microsoft Word abierto, con líneas escritas.

Y es que se había quedado despierta toda la noche escribiendo, y parecía que le faltaba mucho más.

…

Cuando Neji abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su ahora, esposa, fue a la sala, donde dio con ella, escribiendo, concentrada, con nada más que sus pantaletas y una camisa que le pertenecía a él.

Caminó hacía ella y comenzó a masajear su cuello suavemente.

—Buenos días— Le murmuró en el odio.

Tenten soltó una risa pequeña y giró a verlo.

—Buenos días, amor— Le dio un suave beso en los labios— ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Pues mal, no me acompañaste en toda la noche— Frunció el ceño— Me estoy poniendo celoso de esa computadora.

La mujer soltó una carcajada sonora.

—Lo siento, pero se me ocurrió una idea y casi termino— Aseguró.

—No has dormido nada, eso no está bien— Acaricio el cabello de su esposa.

—Cosas de escritores— Soltó otra risa— Por cierto, es tarde, debes de ir a trabajar— Cerró la laptop y se puso de pie— Te hago de desayunar, ve a arreglarte.

—No quiero dejarte sola— La atrapo entre sus brazos dándole otro beso en los labios.

Tenten se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—No estaré sola— Susurró abrazando a su esposo.

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Visitas? — Frunció el ceño.

—No… — Lo miro a los ojos y sintió sus piernas de gelatina, al encontrarse con la mirada que tanto amaba.

—Explícate— Ordenó en hombre.

—Bueno, pues ya no estaré sola, al menos por unos nueve meses, me seguirá alguien a todos lados—Tomó la mano del Hyuga y se la llevó al estomago— Seremos padres, Neji.

El joven abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintió sus manos temblar, sus piernas deshacerse, un nudo en su garganta y como un revoltijo entero en su estomago.

— ¿Seré padre? —Murmuró.

—Serás padre— Afirmo Tenten.

— ¡Voy a hacer papá! — Gritó— ¡Voy a tener un hijo con Tenten! — La cargó de inmediato.

—Neji, no…no seas tan brusco— Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos chocolates— Me…dan nauseas— Se llevó ambas manos a su boca.

— ¡Oh cielos!, perdón— La deposito en el suelo con cuidado y espero a que se estabilizará— ¿Quieres agua?

—No, solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo— Susurró tomando de nuevo asiento.

—Pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Se hinco frente a ella.

—Desde hace unas semanas he tenido nauseas y tenía un atraso, fui a comprar una prueba de farmacia y resulto positivo— Sonrió ampliamente— Lo sé desde hace dos semanas.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? — La miró directo.

—Ya sabes que las mujeres buscan el momento indicado— Sonrió— Y parecía que sería hoy.

—Pero aun así tenemos que llevarte a un doctor para que te revise— Se puso de pie.

—Ya está la cita, es hoy en la tarde— Informó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡Con más razón no iré al trabajo!

Tenten llevo sus ojos a su esposo y una oleada de ternura le llegó, Neji siempre sería el primero y único en todo. Después de internar algo con personas de su universidad nunca se dio nada y se dio cuenta de que no podía darse algo si ella amaba a alguien y lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Neji.

Porque las historias se podían repetir con otras personas, pero nunca llegarían a tan siquiera compararse con lo que ella tenía con el Hyuga, lo de ellos era algo aparte, algo real.

—Te amo, Neji— Lo tomó de la mano.

—Yo también, amor— De nuevo se puso a su altura— Te amo mucho.

— ¿Estas feliz? — Cuestiono dudosa.

—Si estoy contigo, lo seré infinitamente— Le beso la frente— ¿Tú?

—Soy muy feliz Hyuga— Sonrió— ¿Quieres tocar? — Señalo su vientre.

—Por favor— Murmuró.

Tenten sonriente tomó la mano de su esposo y la llevó a su estomagó, donde comenzaba a notarse levemente el bulto.

Al hacerlo Neji dio un respingó, al sentir que un hijo suyo de verdad estaba creciendo en la mujer de su vida.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y después un beso.

Dándose cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará. Ellos seguirían amándose, cómo la primera vez en aquel baile de bienvenida.


End file.
